


let me spoil you, baby

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Mommy Kink, Sugar Mommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: Camilla loves to take care of you; you take care of her for a change.





	let me spoil you, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Light mommy kink, because I can't even commit to fiction, apparently. Reader refers to Camilla as 'momma'.

After a long day, it’s always a relief to throw your bag down somewhere in the hallway and flop down onto your bed. When you enter your room today, though, something stops you from falling recklessly into the reassuring embrace of your bedding. It’s pink and lacy, folded neatly and wrapped with a baby pink ribbon tied into a tidy bow—and it brings a smile to your face.

She loves to dress you in things like this: pretty, flimsy things that show just enough to be indecent while still teasing her by not showing _enough_. It was the kind of thing she loved to peel off of you before she slid down the rest of your body.

“Camilla? Are you here?” you ask to the room, moving to the living room when you don’t get a response. She’s there, lounging on the plush red of your sofa, one beautiful leg crossed over the other. The sight of her always takes your breath away—you dared _anyone_ to look at her and not feel the urge to drop to their knees in adoration. It always amazed you that she chose _you_ to be hers—in some ways, it made you proud.

“Well, don’t you look precious!” she coos, not budging an inch. You’re still in your clothes from the day, sweaty and crumpled, you’re sure, but you wouldn’t be able to tell from her voice; she speaks like you’re draped in jewels and silk. “Did you see my present, darling?”

You nod, blushing. “Yes, Camilla. Thank you! It looks beautiful—but please tell me you didn’t spen—”

“We’ve had this discussion,” she interrupts coolly. “I have this money to spare, and if I wish to spend it dressing my beloved, I shall. I love you,” she admits, “and if I cannot spend as much time as I would like with you, I want you to live in comfort. Beyond comfort—perfect luxury. You deserve nothing less.”

“Camilla,” you breathe. You’re gliding towards her before you realise, and quickly pull her into a deep kiss. She responds, hand on your back guiding you to straddle her. You indulge her for a while before you break away, touching foreheads for a perfect moment.

“Now, be a good girl and go and put on your present. I can’t wait to see how it looks…”

“Yes, momma,” you whisper into her ear, and you hear her sharp intake of breath as you clamber off of her lap. She loved that nickname.

As you saunter back to your bedroom, her eyes following you, you think about how fortunate you are to have her, and how exuberantly generous she has been to you. The apartment you walk through is yours, but only because she purchased it for you. She makes sure you have everything you could ever need... and then some. Mention your interest in a certain video game, and the next day you have copies for every system—and cutting edge systems to play them on. Your bookshelves heave with books, your makeup cases overflow with products, and your wardrobe barely shuts any more.

It’s no replacement for _her_ , though.

Camilla is everything to you and more—your world from the inside out, and if anything you do can bring her even fleeting joy, you’re going to make it happen. She works so hard though, alongside her siblings, to make sure the family business runs smoothly, that those times are few and far between. You indulge her when she comes home to you, doing anything you can to add pleasure to her life. As you slip your clothes off and the lingerie on, you know that pleasure is _certainly_ on the cards tonight.

The garment fits you perfectly. You knew it would—Camilla knows everything about you, every measurement, all of your proportions, and she dresses you in things that fit and flatter every plane of your body, even if you hate them. Camilla worships your body no matter what you’re wearing—there’s nothing to hide in front of her gaze.

Underneath the babydoll, something jingles. You feel around for a second, and come across cold metal. Picking it up, a thin chain of gold dotted with diamonds catches the light, and you know that it will complement your skin, neck, and lingerie perfectly—not too ostentatious, deceptively simple, almost distressingly expensive.

Warm hands come from behind you to clasp the chain behind your neck, pulling you gently from your thoughts. Camilla’s head comes to rest on your shoulder, generous violet hair falling down in front of you. You put one hand of yours on the side of her head, gently stroking the soft skin of her cheek, and stare at the two of you in the mirror. You make a beautiful picture, and when you smile at her, the radiance of her smile stares right back at you.

“My baby looks so pretty for me, all dressed up in pink!” She traces her hands over your stomach, down the smoothness of your thigh, and back again. “Do you love them, sweetheart?”

“I do, momma. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, my love.” She traces a line of dry kisses down the side of your neck, and her wandering hands wander further.

“You’ve been working so hard, momma… can I help you relax? I wanna be good for you…”

Her hands grip you a little harder at that, manicured nails beginning to dig into the soft of your thighs, and your breath catches. “What a wonderful thought! I have such a generous little girl, momma is so proud.”

She pulls you towards the living room—surprising, but not overly so. More often than not, the bedroom was reserved for deep, romantic love-making, long weekends spent tussling in silk sheets until nothing but warmth and sweat and sex permeates the air.

Today, she holds your hand and guides you back to the sofa. She sits, and you fall to your knees in front of her.

“My pretty baby, on her knees for me. Tell me what you want, honey.”

You nuzzle at her thigh, rubbing your nose and cheek closer and closer to the line of her underwear under her sinfully short skirt. The musk of her skin is your favourite scent, it’s so tempting to delve into it without permission—but you want to be good.

“Let me eat you, please momma? I wanna, um…”

“You have to tell me what you want, princess,” she coos, “otherwise momma can’t help you. What do you want?”

Shyly, you turn your eyes to the ground. “Wanna make you cum, momma. Please?”

Camilla smiles lovingly down at you, strokes your hair gently to let you know that she’s happy with you. When she tilts your head up, your gaze meets hers, and she nods encouragingly.

You give experimental nose nudges to her clothed mound, indulging in her minuscule reactions. With sure hands, you pull the string of her black thong down her legs, and almost immediately return to start languidly mouthing at her lips. She’s perfect—every taste of her is a gift, every time she gasps as your tongue explores her pussy is a priceless present—and you relish the opportunity to be the one to give her these feelings.

“My baby,” she moans, playing absentmindedly with strands of your hair. You look up at her through your lashes and see her adoration blazing through her hooded lids. “Use your fingers, darling.”

You comply, of course, adding one finger below the tongue working her clit, relishing the warmth and softness gripping at you. She pulls at you a little more, and you add another not long after, scissoring them until she opens up a little more beneath you. She smells as wonderful as ever, tastes even better, and her arousal on your fingers spurs you on to eat her even more vigorously.

“Ah, yes, darling—just a little more—”

You put a little more pressure on her clit, work your fingers faster and deeper, and soon she is bucking her hips up to meet you, chasing a climax that you’re all too happy to give her. When she finally tips over that edge, you gratefully lap at the nectar that flows past your fingers, and savour her gasps and the little writhing motions she makes above you.

There is never anything better than the moment where you slip your fingers from her and she pulls you back up to meet her lips to yours—there’s something so intimate knowing that she’s tasting herself on your lips. She kisses you like you are beautiful, and in that moment, she makes you believe it.

“Thank you, momma,” you whisper. You’re still between her legs, kneeling with your hands still resting on her thick thighs, keeping them apart while holding yourself up. “Was it good?”

“Better than good, darling. You’re always so wonderful to me, always make momma cum in the best way. Do you need momma to help you out?”

You shake your head. “Not tonight, momma. Can we, uh, can we just go to bed for a while?”

“You want momma to hold you, baby?”

You nod your head, a little hesitant to ask for that reassurance even though you know she will give it, a little vulnerable still in the area where roleplay exists outside of sex. Trusting her to catch you here is—it's a leap, but it is one you are willing to take.

“Come honey,” she says to you, low. She holds your hands and guides you both upwards, and then to your bedroom. She makes sure you are comfortable on your side of the bed before she disrobes. She takes the sensuality out of it, but it is still a show you are more than glad to be sitting in the front row for.

She slides under the covers in just her underwear, and opens her arms to guide you into her embrace. With your head pillowed by her breasts, and her strong arms holding you close, you feel… safe. You feel at home, more so than anywhere else, and are hit with a wave of love and appreciation that literally brings you to tears.

Camilla strokes your head with a firm, gentle hand, shushing you as you weep. You know you’re soaking her skin with your tears, but it’s so cathartic that you just can’t stop. She peppers the top of your head with kisses, and whispers sweet, loving words while you break down.

“Was it too much for you, my love?” she whispers—as Camilla, this time.

“No,” you promise, “I just—it felt really nice, and it was so good, I think, uhm, I think I just got kinda overwhelmed. I’m sorry…”

“You have nothing to apologise for, my darling. Cry all you need, and if you fall asleep, I will be here when you wake. I’m not going anywhere.”

You mutter thanks into her skin like a mantra, and when you finally fall asleep, it is into the warmth of her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> My first NSFW fic, and I think it shows.
> 
> Anyway I'm super gay for Camilla and super Bad at working out what kinks I am/am not into, but I felt this one kinda fit her?
> 
> Any comments and criticism are welcome, from grammar to tips about writing NSFW things.


End file.
